Snapdragon
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: Everyone loves the reality TV show Winx Club. It's quirky and magical and on Magix primetime. But behind the cameras, the most popular starlet knows a few dirty little secrets that could rock the ratings.


**Snapdragon**  
><strong>A Bloom One-Shot<strong>

**Author's Note: **The following fanfiction is really written more for me than for anyone else, but as I am a generous person, I decided to share. Not meant to be perfect. Just meant to be sort of an explanation for how the characters act and other things like that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>My. Life. Freaking. Sucks.<p>

Let's put this into perspective. I am twenty, going on twenty-one. I am your favorite good-girl character on the magical dimension's favorite reality television show- you know the one. I've got firey red hair and baby blue eyes, and guys and girls alike seem to fall in love with me because I'm just that charming. Some people would almost get to their knees and worship me nowadays, and that's why I don't go out in public much anymore.

Do you have any idea how exhausting it is? I really was a normal Earth girl for a while, until I walked in on the set of Winx Club. They were filming the pilot of the new reality show. Stella was battling this ogre and... well, you've seen it. I had no clue I was walking in on a scene (oh, they call it reality, you have no clue how scripted it is). I just saw a girl in trouble, and I stopped it, and the directors loved it! My parents couldn't believe. But once they came with the contracts and a full ride scholarship to college... they'd be fools to turn that down, and I would be too.

It was funny, the directors didn't like me for long, because I actually had powers. They thought I was some random Earth girl who had just managed to tap into something in a moment of stress. I know that I was expected to be the bumbling human along for the ride, but when they realized I was clever and very magical, Knut got demoted from jerkface to dumbass.

Still, every moment it was, "Yes, Bloom. We KNOW changing your hair color is almost instinct. That even a beginner like you could do it, and you've done it without realizing before. But when you are in front of the cameras, you need to pretend that you don't understand it. The viewers will just eat that up. You want to be famous, right?"

...no?

"You want to come back next year, right?"

...yes.

So I got to play the dumb, bumbling Earth girl until I couldn't take it. I snapped. I bit. I let my powers really break loose. The viewers loved that even more. The ratings soared.

We all had our stereotypes. A flower girl- Flora? Well, for starters, her real name is Anna- but that didn't sound hippie enough for her "image." Flora was going to be a good witch, because it was more her style. She was down to earth while fairies are all up in the sky. But when they saw her chewing out a couple of loggers, they snagged her for the show, enticing her with a bonus spokeswoman position for PortiaPotions, the all-natural make-up that all fairies love. When we're off-set, Anna is a lot more outspoken, too. They asked her to act less confident, the kind of girl boys dreamt about. They kept her single during Season 1 specifically for that.

They weren't expecting she would like girls, specifically the new cast member in Season 2. They brought in Helia, one of those guys who prove that the hottest ones are always gay, and had the two form a fake relationship. Capped off nicely by the fact that neither of them had any attraction to the other.

Then we have my "best friend" Stella. She's actually pretty real. Just, more of a bitch in real life, and not actually my best friend.

Musa really hates hip-hop and rap, but her voice was going through a change in Season 1 and they couldn't exactly explain why a fairy of music sounded so damn raspy when she sang opera or show tunes or pop. So rap it was, and that came back to haunt her when she came into a gorgeous soprano voice in Season 3. Suddenly, her image was all pop-punk princess and they had a hard time explaining that to the critics. But Musa's pretty cool. Even if she's all into swing and classical and actually doesn't give a damn about the Top 40.

Laylaisha (stupid crazy culture names) obviously couldn't be seen on TV with her sexual preferences, her style choices, or her misleadingly girly name- but they had to have her! She was just so rebellious! So good for ratings! So they shortened it to- was it Layla? Or Aisha? I never know, it's really confusing. Then they stuck her in an arranged marriage, that, despite what you saw on the show, was arranged for about five minutes before she-of-the-unknown-name actually mentioned it on screen. And so, another Anna/Helia relationship began between Girl and Nabu.

Tecna... well, not much to say about her. She's a diva, but the quiet sort of diva. She WILL NOT TALK to us lower people unless we're on the set. She and Timmy can't stand each other, but as they both feel the same way about us non-supastars, they get along quite nicely.

Except the divas, we have a nice relationship when they aren't filming us... and sometimes, just to screw with them, when we are. Anna and Laylaisha will curl up on the couch and kiss softly, while Helia stares after my jackass "partner," the cheating, backstabbing, kind of ugly Sky that they think I should be SOOOO enamored with. Ratings, Bloom, ratings! Remember that!

Musa will put on some Beethoven, which Tecna pretends not to like. Stella will chat up the director, trying to get more screentime. As for me? I'm daydreaming of life before I signed up for this stupid show!

I'll tell you, one day, all this Dragon's Flame inside of me is gonna snap. I'll lash out at those cameramen and directors like you've never seen me do on the show. When they aren't feeding me my soft spoken, goodness and light lines, dictating what I wear, any of that- you'll see the real Bloom Anessa Peters, and let me tell you- she's a bitch, one hell of a snapdragon.

* * *

><p>Roxy stared. "So what you're saying is... I shouldn't permanently join the cast?"<p>

Bloom shrugged. "Well, maybe it's not that bad. Free college, and you get a lot of clothes sponsorships too. Plus, it looks really good when you're applying for a job. How do you think we got all those positions at one place? Free advertising for businesses. They love it."

Roxy stared even more. "So what you're saying is... I SHOULD permanently join the cast?"


End file.
